


Fifty Shades of Dami

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dami is 16, Dom/sub, Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Richard Blueballs Grayson, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, damian wayne is a born sub, dick grayson is a gentle dom, poor Dick please believe I love you always
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克是个帮弟弟解决生理需要的好长兄</p><p>fanarts by @izumocay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

推开门的一刻，Dick惊在原地。  
谁来告诉他这是一场荒唐的春梦。  
Damian双手被手铐绑在床头，膝盖间因被绑了一根不长的铁棍而大开着，这使他的私处暴露无遗。轻微的震动声让Dick注意到Damian的秘处紧夹着一条紫色电线，电线尽头的控制器被随意地扔在两腿间的床上。  
“Grayson！”  
少年涨红了脸，看向兄长的眼神中充满了窘迫、害怕与自责。  
Dick本想问是谁对他做的这一切，但壁式床头灯上悬挂着的冰块给了他答案。他冷静下来，非但没有转身离开，反而在Damian难得惊惧的表情中走向他。  
果不其然，不大的冰块中包裹着一把钥匙。  
“出去！嗯……”  
Damian避开他的目光，极力想披上平日飞扬跋扈的伪装，但事实不如他愿。  
Dick摘下悬在半空的冰块，转身进了Damian卧室内的独立卫生间。不多久再出来时，他将带着热水余温的钥匙塞进少年的手心。  
“解决好叫我，我在门外等。”  
等到Dick被允许进入时，Damian已经穿好睡衣坐在床边，“玩具”们不知所踪。但Dick感受得到那层无形的尴尬，少年罪犯似的低着头，无助的表情揪住了Dick的心。  
“这没什么，Damian。”  
Dick小心走到自己的罗宾身边。  
“不！你不该看到这些，谁也不该看到！我……这是彻底的错误。”  
“嘿，baby bat，这并不是什么错误。像你这个年纪的男孩子，这种事很常见。”  
“我跟他们不一样。”  
Dick明白他的言外之意，他是罗宾，是蝙蝠侠之子，也曾是刺客联盟的继承人，无论从哪个角度他都不该是个受虐狂。即便是对普通的青春期少年而言，接受自己不同寻常的性癖好都绝非易事，更何况是从小接受精英教育的Damian。Dick不禁同情起他，尽管他知道Damian不会接受他的同情。  
“这不会改变我对你的任何看法，小D。私下的放松行为并不代表你公众前的为人。”  
Dick的话显然安慰了年轻的罗宾，后者几不可查地放松了绷紧的肩膀。  
“谢谢你，Grayson。”  
Damian的声音很轻，像是教堂中听到神父说“你的罪被赦免了”的忏悔者。这让Dick的胃被绞在一起，他该如何让他最疼爱的幼弟兼助手明白，他不必感到自我厌弃，他的所作所为在安全的前提下没有任何不妥。  
与Bruce商议显然是不行的，他不该辜负Damian对他的信任成为告密者，但曾听说的错误性行为致死的案例让Dick难以放心Damian随意继续他的秘密探索。他极度怀疑按Damian的性格会因今天的事终止这种探索，并将其转化为压抑，这就更糟糕了。  
与Damian相处的几年里，Dick扮演过很多角色：兄长、朋友、导师、搭档……或许现在他该给自己加上另一重角色了，尽管这有些惊世骇俗，但他知道，只要是为了Damian，自己可以做出任何改变。  
“Damian？”  
被叫到名字的少年看向他，绿色的眼睛带着属于这个年纪的懵懂。  
“我想我们一起调查过的案子足够让你知道，呃……这种事也是有安全隐患的。”  
“—tt—我不会把丝袜勒在脖子上……”  
“你当然不会……是吧。”  
气氛不出意料地尴尬起来，Damian的脸红到可以察觉的地步，Dick决定直奔主题。  
“如果你不介意，我可以引导你。”  
Damian的身体绷紧了，不自然地调整了下坐姿，脸反而更红了。  
Dick也觉得猴头有些发干，不禁伸出舌舔湿嘴唇。  
“相信我，我会替你保守秘密，这件事只停留在这个房间。我会用你想要的方式对你，你可以随时提出暂停或终止……当然你也可以拒绝，我依然会为你保守秘密。”  
少年刚刚凸出的喉结紧张地滑动着，想说什么，又咬紧了下唇。Dick有一瞬间怀疑自己的建议适得其反。  
“你不必急着回答，给自己足够的时间考虑。”  
Dick站起身弯下腰，右手温柔地向后捋起少年的刘海，在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。  
“晚安，小D。”  
Dick的手刚握住门把手，Damian急切的声音钻进他的耳朵。  
“请留下来……Sir……”  
Dick感到颈后的毛发不受控地竖立起来，握紧门把的手垂了下去，他无声地深吸一口气，压下心中浮现的绮念。  
“Anything, my prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蒙眼+肛珠

距离那一晚已过了一周，他们都没再提起这件事。Damian若无其事的上学，扮演Bruce的儿子和蝙蝠侠的罗宾，夜翼在哥谭的任务完成后也回到布鲁克海文，一切再普通不过。  
直到今早他给他主动发了短信。  
“父亲去处理联盟的事务了。”  
Dick盯着那条信息看了两分钟，输入框的光标闪了又闪。  
“等我过去，告诉Alfred准备我的晚饭。”  
普通到不能再普通的回复。  
晚饭和夜巡时，他们也与往常没什么不同。唯一可以称得上不同的是夜巡结束后Damian站在他身后，似乎欲言又止，然后默默上了楼。而他并没有询问和挽留。  
直到现在。  
Dick又推开了那扇门，像打开了潘多拉的盒子。  
房间内没有开灯，窗帘是拉开的，月光勾勒出坐在床上的少年。  
Dick反锁了门，落锁的咔嗒声格外清晰。  
“在等我吗？”  
Dick故意用了轻松的语调，但这并没让Damian放松多少。Dick是不折不扣的情场老手，万事开头难，当夜晚开始时，与自己春宵一度的伴侣总免不了有些紧张，而他往往善于用幽默和调情化解尴尬。可Damian不是他的露水情人，他明显感觉到自己的额头浸出汗水，他并不比这个未经人事的少年好上多少。  
“你知道颜色安全词的含义吧？”  
Dick站在床边，手指自然捧住Damian的脸，让他抬头看着自己。  
Damian点头。  
“说出来，小D。”  
指尖下稚嫩的皮肤绷紧了，Damian避开Dick的目光。  
“红色是终止，黄色是放缓，绿色是继续。”  
“很好，那我们可以开始了。”  
Dick从口袋里掏出一条黑色丝巾。  
他安抚地吻了Damian的眉心，少年顺从地任丝巾剥夺了他的视力。  
这是匿名论坛上得来的建议，Dick为此做了不少功课。这个简单的方法似乎真能奏效，至少确认Damian看不见他后，他自己放松了不少，希望Damian也是如此。  
“趴好。”  
Damian摸索着趴在床上。尽管很早就学会不借助视力抵御敌人，但在这种情况下，视力的缺失加剧了他的无助感，他不愿承认这种感觉让他兴奋。  
Dick的手从睡衣的边缘钻进来时，Damian几乎整个身体从床上弹起来。身后传来长兄的轻笑声，带着薄茧的手心摩擦着他后腰皮肤，在睡裤的边缘徘徊。  
“脱掉它。”  
Dick的食指勾起睡裤的松紧带，挑逗性地向下拉。Damian将头埋进枕头，双手颤抖着抓住睡裤的布料，犹豫几秒后用力拽下。  
Damian赤裸的臀部暴露在眼前时，Dick差点吹了声口哨，他单手握住半边臀肉，肆意揉捏着。  
“现在，告诉我你的‘玩具’们藏在哪。”  
“书架第二层后的壁橱内……”  
Damian的声音沙哑到自己认不出来，他感到对方从床上起来，而后是翻找声。他乖乖趴在床上一动不动，下身赤裸着，他从未觉得自己这样暴露过。  
“‘玩具’不少嘛。自己都试过？”  
Damian的手抓紧床单。  
“回答我！”  
“大部分……Sir……”  
少年的声音似乎是喉咙后发出的，夹杂着呜咽。  
Dick回到原来的位置，轻抚着少年的背部。  
“颜色？”  
“绿色，Sir。”  
瓶盖被掀开的声音，随后冰凉粘稠的液体顺着股沟流下。Dick的手指抵在股沟的尽头，避免了润滑液滴到床单上。手指上滑，逆向将液体引到少年的穴口，而后轻易钻入两个。  
Damian发出闷哼，用Dick听不懂的语言小声说了什么。Dick另一只手搂住Damian的腰，引导着他用膝盖和前臂撑起身体，换为两人都更为舒适的姿势。  
当一根手指畅通无阻后，Dick退出了那里，从床单上拿起刚刚找出的“玩具”。  
“来猜猜这是哪个？”  
一串湿润的串珠在Damian股沟蹭过，少年的身子禁不住兴奋地颤抖。  
“看来是你喜欢的‘玩具’。”  
年长的义警轻笑出声，拇指顶着最小的那颗硅胶珠挤入穴口，随后是稍大的第二颗、第三颗。  
“嗯……Sir？”  
“怎么了，my prince？”  
Damian张开嘴，发出一声低吟，又摇摇头。  
“你可以吞下去几颗？”  
Dick的裆部紧到发疼，但他决定忽视它，指尖在穴口轻轻按揉着，帮助Damian放松。  
“我……我只用过三颗。”  
Dick瞬间明白了Damian刚才叫他的含义。他知道自己曾经的界限，却没有喊出任何暂停的信号，这让Dick的喉咙有些发干。他的罗宾是这样信任他。  
“For me, my little D.”  
他俯下身，轻吻上他的后颈，手上的力度加大但并不鲁莽，缓缓将第四颗珠子顶入幼弟体内。  
Damian发出受伤幼虎般的呜咽，脸埋进枕头压抑着那声音。  
第五颗硅胶珠有乒乓球大小，整颗没入时Damian再忍不住。  
“黄色，Sir……”  
Dick的手离开了他的身体，身后传来粗重的喘息。  
恐惧与厌弃涌上Damian心头。他让他失望了，他应该再忍一下，比起战斗中受得伤这点疼不算什么，现在他不愿碰他了。  
Damian发狂似的撑起身子，突如其来的动作让五颗肛珠在体内滑动，碾压上他的敏感点，膝盖一软又跌回床上。  
“Damian！”  
原本在稳定心神的Dick慌张地将少年搂进怀里。  
“绿色……求你别停，碰我。”  
Dick倒抽一口气，强行压下自己的欲望。  
“他是你的弟弟，你的罗宾，你的搭档，你的责任。”Dick对自己说。  
“如你所愿，my prince。”  
Dick握住Damian的性器，少年半熟的身体在他怀里扭动着。他很庆幸他看不到他，他不知道Damian看到他眼中的嗜虐欲时，他还会不会让他碰他。  
珠子被一颗颗抽出，Dick特意让他们缓慢轮番压过Damian的敏感点。  
“Sir，Sir，Grayson……”  
“Cum for me，my robin。”  
Dick咬住Damian的肩膀，将最后的三颗珠子一鼓作气抽出。  
Damian尖叫着泄在他手心，软在他怀里。Dick喘着粗气，闭上眼睛。  
“Grayson？帮我解开丝巾好吗？”  
Dick照做了，丝巾落下，那双漂亮的绿眼睛就这么看着他，脸上还带着性事后的绯红。  
Damian调整了下姿势，不经意蹭过Dick鼓胀的那处。  
“你……”  
“介意我现在离开吗？”Dick假装轻松道。  
Damian摇摇头。Dick微笑着吻了幼弟的额头，扶着他在床上躺好。  
“晚安。”  
门快关上前，Dick听到了他含糊不清的道谢。  
“Anything for you, little D.”  
Dick轻声道，合上了门。  
“我也是，Grayson。”  
Damian望着天花板，喃喃道。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁克海文近来因为一伙毒贩不太平。他们把毒品伪装成运动饮料送给那些涉世未深的青少年。夜翼按兵不动了十几天，今晚收网时所有线索却又进了死胡同。  
他暂时不想麻烦家族或者其他人，毕竟布鲁克海文是他的城市。  
Dick回到自己狭小的公寓时，立刻提高了警惕，房间内明显有其他人。  
“Grayson？”  
“Damian，你怎么来了？”Dick立刻放松下来。  
Damian他这个年纪的普通孩子一样，兜帽衫牛仔裤，以时下互联网上最流行的姿势瘫在沙发上玩手机。  
Dick不得不承认，这个画面缓解了他今晚挫败的情绪。  
“我发过简讯了，打赌你并没有看。”  
“抱歉，最近比较忙。”  
“—tt—”  
Damian拽了他一把，Dick跌坐在沙发上。  
“凌晨不回家睡觉的男孩，不应该得到惩罚吗？”Damian用手抚过他胸前的蓝色标志，“夜翼……”  
与Dick同名的小兄弟即刻蠢蠢欲动，天，他是从哪里学会的这种话……塔利亚遗传的吗？或许勾引也是联盟训练的一部分，天知道刺客联盟都教给他的罗宾什么歪门邪道。  
Dick抓住Damian的手腕，技巧性地一扭，同时抓住少年的另一只手。咔嗒声过后，Damian的双手被稳稳铐在身后。  
“Well，下一步该怎么办才好呢？”  
“Do you worst, Nightwing.”  
Damian动了动手腕，手铐金属边缘擦过皮肉带来些微的痛感，产生的兴奋电流像蚂蚁一般顺着脊柱爬进脑子。  
“惩罚不听话的孩子，就该用专门的方法。”  
下一秒，Damian背对着Dick被按在还穿着凯夫拉制服的大腿上，臀部高翘着，紧身牛仔裤勾勒出圆滑的曲线。  
Dick不轻不重地在上面打了两下。  
“说个数字，如果太少我会翻倍的。”Dick的手挤进Damian的小腹和自己的大腿间，解开牛仔裤的金属扣。  
“二十？”  
手掌重重落在Damian的臀上。  
“是二十，Sir！”  
Damian刚想重复一遍，牛仔裤就被粗暴地拽了下去，随后他听到长兄的抽气声。  
“喜欢吗，我可是你的忠实粉丝，Sir。”  
Dick难以置信地盯着那薄薄的黑色布料上的蓝鹰标志，鹰头处因为股缝的凹陷变了形。  
“或许我应该因为你穿了这件内裤多奖励你五下。”  
“这不公平！Sir，嗯……”  
Dick嗤笑出声，左手压在Damian被束缚的手腕上，右手食指从鹰头开始，顺着那自然形成的沟缝下移，直到指尖顶到一个发硬的物体。Dick毫不犹豫地将最后一层遮拦拽下，带有特殊标志的黑色内裤与牛仔裤一样挂在膝弯处。  
“天！你这小恶魔！”  
少年的隐秘处夹着黑色肛塞的的硅胶底座，底座经过处理，阳刻着同样的鹰形标志。  
Dick曾经的情人中，不乏调情高手，但他从没像现在这样仿佛全身被雷电击中似的兴奋过。  
他有我的标志，他是我的。  
Dick脑中只剩下这一个声音。  
“大声数出来，boy。”  
凯夫拉手套与赤裸的肉臀碰撞时发出清脆的声响，Damian挣扎了下，咬着下唇闷哼出声。  
“数出来，否则不算数。”  
Dick没有戴变音器，但Damian几乎认不出他的嗓音了。  
“一……”  
巴掌再次落下时，Damian颤抖着吐出数字，后穴反射性地夹紧，肛塞压住了体内的敏感点。  
“二，三……Sir……”  
Dick快速地在两边臀瓣上各落下一巴掌，Damian将脸埋进沙发的坐垫，他从没被这样对待过，羞耻之余心里涌上了莫名的满足。年幼时犯了错，塔利亚和师傅们只会用不属于惩罚孩子的方式教训他，他是他们的徒弟、士兵、希冀，但从不是孩子。  
只有Dick把他当成懵懂的孩子，用兄长兼导师的身份呵护着他。  
打到五下时，Dick停下来，用手掌揉着微微发红的嫩肉，Damian发出似痛似满足的呜呜声。  
“颜色？”  
“绿色，Sir。”Damian蠕动着身体，不自觉地将鼓胀的下体往Dick大腿上蹭。  
Dick明显感到了Damian身体的变化，这让他喉咙发干，接下来的“惩罚”他选择击打在少年更为敏感的大腿内侧。  
“十……啊嗯……十一……please sir！”  
特制形状的肛塞反复碾压着少年的敏感，生理性的泪水流出眼眶。  
“嗯？”  
“可以……哈，摘掉手套吗？我想感受你，夜翼。”  
如果之前Dick还能忽视自己的下身变化时，现在不能了。他百分百确定，要不是制服的加固护裆设计，自己充血的阴茎现在就顶在幼弟的腹部。  
Dick裸露的手接触上Damian泛红的臀部，灼热的感觉传进手心。  
他在交错的掌印上又落下另一个，掌下肉体的颤抖与热度清晰地透过皮肤。  
天，他可以这么打一晚上。Dick舔舔自己干涩的嘴唇。  
“十六……十七……还不够！Sir……别停。”  
少年放荡地晃着他的屁股，后穴的收紧与放松让肛塞的基座颤抖着，Dick坏心地用拇指顶住基座正中心夜翼的标志，满意听到少年尖叫着呜咽。  
“二十！Please sir！不……”  
在Damian的反对声中，Dick停下了动作。  
哭泣的少年被抚起，抱进Dick怀里，将近高潮让他难受万分。  
“我还要，求你！”  
“嘘……”  
Dick让少年面对面跨坐在他大腿上，谢天谢地他还戴着夜翼的眼罩，Damian看不清他的真实眼神。  
“惩罚结束，好孩子该领他的奖励了。”  
他亲亲少年脸颊上的泪痕，一只手搂住窄紧的腰，另一手握住肛塞的底座搅动起来。  
Damian将头埋进兄长的肩膀，自觉地晃动着臀部，阴茎在夜翼腿部的凯夫拉文理上摩擦。  
“Sir，我想……”  
Damian红着脸，怎么也说不出那个动词。  
“Come.”  
得到允许的少年将欲液喷射在黑色制服上。  
Dick大喘了几口气，才压制住把眼前人翻身压进沙发的冲动，而后打开手铐。  
“Grayson……”  
双臂解放的少年环住他的脖子。  
“Come on , Dami。让我去洗个澡换身衣服，我总不能穿着制服睡吧。”  
Dick的嗓音恢复了一贯的亲和。  
他从茶几的纸巾盒里抽出几张纸巾，帮少年简单清理干净。肛塞被取出时，少年引人遐想的鼻音又差点让他心猿意马。  
“现在沙发睡会儿？我洗完澡陪你回卧室。”  
Damian乖巧地点点头，侧躺进沙发，Dick帮他盖好了毯子。  
浴室门被关上那一刻，Dick再也装不下去。他摘了夜翼的眼罩，看着镜中的自己。  
而后，他把淋浴冷水开到最大。


	4. Chapter 4

“你一个星期前给我的那些名字，我调查过了，但是进展不大。”Tim的手指快速地在蝙蝠电脑的键盘上敲击。“但是我意外地发现了这个人。”

屏幕上弹出一个中年微胖的混血男人头像。

“这是Tumas，目前不知道全名是什么，亦或者这是不是他真名。”

“是我给你的名单上那个Tumas吗？”夜翼站在红罗宾身后，托腮扫读着屏幕上不多的几行文字。

“我想是的。他的履历跟我最近调查的奴隶贩卖案中的关键人物很相似。而且，那个人也叫Tumas。”Tim转过头看向身后的两人。

“你是说你和Grayson调查的其实是同一件事喽，现在才发现吗？”

一直没说话的Damian突然开口道。Tim闻言皱了皱眉，他和Damian早就过了相见眼红的时期，但少年有意无意表露出的优越感还是让他不适。

“事情总要经过调查才逐渐水落石出，而调查需要时间。”Tim淡淡回应道，又转过头打开另一个文件夹。“此外，我还得到一段录像，尽管不太清晰，但足够透露出一些情报。画面特殊，我觉得我们中最年幼的那个可以背过身了。”

Tim不自觉地在最后加上玩味的语气，毫不意外立刻收到罗宾的抗议，混杂着Dick的笑声。

“我不是小孩子，Drake！”

“没错，小蝙蝠已经16岁了。你这个年纪时都开始上哥谭花边新闻的头条了吧，Timmy。”

Tim耸耸肩，点开了播放。

“这是拉丁美洲的一座私人岛屿。”

视频画面带着噪点，但能够看清是类似高级度假村的海景别墅。距别墅不远的沙滩上，一个身型魁梧的男人仰躺在沙滩椅上，四周还布有四名保镖。

“不出意外，他就是Tumas了。”Tim解释道。

Tumas挥手示意，一名保镖靠到他身边听他吩咐了什么，随即消失在镜头外。不多时，保镖再次回来，身后跟随着三名踉跄爬行的少年。少年们赤身露体，只有少许“装饰”。Tumas坐起身，又边挥着双手边说了什么。另外三名保镖立刻聚拢上来，把三名少年分别拉开，用棉绳皮带还有其他看不清的道具将他们以暴露的姿态束缚在Tumas身边。其中一名少年挣扎着想往海边跑，被保镖拖拽回来扔进Tumas怀里，男人的手在男孩私处做了什么，男孩痛苦地将身子后仰推拒着Tumas，换来更多保镖的压制。与此同时，被束缚好的另外两位少年乖乖大张着双腿，从镜头看不到的角度被什么道具进犯着。

Tim停止了视频。

“我尽力提取了视频人物的体貌特征，除了Tumas之外，那三个可怜的孩子也是线索。”

夜翼点点头，“我会与布鲁克海文被毒贩拐走的少年信息进行比对的。”

Damian意外地保持沉默，Dick看向他，后者立刻偏过头，电脑屏幕的亮光把少年的侧脸照得惨白，但掩藏不住蔓到耳根的红晕。

Dick想到了什么，脑中突如其来的画面让他瞬间觉得紧贴身型的凯夫拉燥闷异常。

等到Tim分析完其他线索，揉着酸疼的后颈上楼就寝，Damian也未再发一语。

尽管已是深夜，Damian并未直接回到自己的卧室，而是去了训练室。Bruce没在庄园，免去了向父亲解释反常行为的尴尬。Dick从他身边走过时，他曾想喊住他，但最终变为训练室内一小时对着沙袋大汗漓淋的搏击。

这不一样。

要怎样对Grayson开口。

他已经为他做了那么多，却从未从中获得任何的享受。他用兄长一般的温柔、导师一般的谨慎满足他难以启齿的躁动，他却欲壑难填。

Damian痛恨这样的自己。

体力的消耗缓解了胡思乱想，Damian这才用搭在颈上的毛巾边擦着汗边拧开卧室的房门。

只要再冲个热水澡，不去想Grayson今晚也在大宅，他就能安然……

去按顶灯开关的手突然被另一人握紧，胳膊被巧妙地扭到身后，与另一只手腕抓在同一只温热的大掌内，因汗水蒸发微冷的背部紧贴上身后人健壮的前胸。

“你总算回来了，小蝙蝠。”

Dick呼出的气体钻进Damian耳内，微痒的感觉令少年颈部汗毛竖立。

Damian想说不要开玩笑快放开他，想说我没有叫你过来Grayson，或者干脆吼着兄长的姓氏挣开钳制。一秒内少年的脑内闪过各种应对措施，但最终只出口了一个音节。

“Sir……”

“你想要这个，你需要这个，我感觉到了。”Dick的声音很低，抓在他手腕上的手又紧了紧。“今晚你不会有安全词，一切按我说的做。你还有最后的机会挣脱开，my robin。”Dick空闲的手搂上少年的腰肢。

“Anything you want, sir.”

Damian仰起头，暴露出脆弱的颈部，不期然地被两排贝齿用力咬住，纯粹的疼痛让他惊呼出声。从未被如此对待的少年突然心生恐惧。曾经的几次接触中，Dick对他小心翼翼，就算是疼痛也总是伴随着安抚，而此时，Damian呼痛的呻吟后，颈部的疼痛却变本加厉。

“Please, sir.”Damian不知自己是求他放开还是更重地留下齿痕。

“安静，还是你想被堵嘴。”

Dick终于松开牙齿，同时也松开了手掌。Damian的双眼随后被蒙住，不是如初次那般柔软的织物，而是微冷的皮革。

Damian被猝不及防打横抱起，日趋成年的身躯不再是男孩那般轻盈，但Dick毫无障碍地抱着他走向房间内，莫名增加了自己只能任对方摆布的错觉。

Damian被放在床上，肩膀被一双手按住，背部贴紧木质的床头靠背坐在床上。

“脱掉，全部。”

少年有一瞬间的犹豫，尽管这不是他第一次在Dick面前赤身露体，但却是在这种场合下的第一次。

下颌被突然捏住，朝着声音传来的方向抬起。

“想当个淘气的男孩？”

“No, sir.”Damian甚至下意识就要反抗，Dick的声音沙哑得不像他，让他觉得陌生。

Damian开始感谢自己此时不能视物，摸索着脱去运动背心、瑜伽裤和内裤。

一丝不挂的少年并拢着双腿，但很快被抓着膝窝分开，右脚踝上传来皮革的触感，随后是另一只。

Damian很快意识到腿间是什么，尝试着夹紧双腿，不意外地被金属棍阻止。这曾是Damian自慰时最爱的道具之一，那时的他想象着自己因分腿器而双腿大张，被主人打量着。这种性幻想总能让他快速达到高潮，然而突然的梦想成真让他有些无所适从。

Damian想喊出“黄色”，出口前突然想到今晚的约定。他没有安全词，只能被动承受，但他相信主人不会真的伤他。

可笑的是，在几分钟前，他从没觉得自己有个主人。

手腕被同样触感的皮革缠绕，胳膊伸直被分别固定在床头的两侧。

“现在，我该对你做点什么呢？”

Dick的手放肆地抚摸着Damian的面颊、颈部、胸口，少年呜咽着用自己的身体去追寻那温暖的手掌。他不能说话，只要他乖乖的，主人就会给他更多的奖励。

带有薄茧的手指在少年深色的乳晕上打转，修剪圆润的指甲不时戳弄中心的乳头。Damian的呼吸变得急促，清楚感受到自己阴茎已完全勃起，但男人却仍执着地蹂躏他胸口的肉粒。

磨人的手指离开胸口，Damian刚要松口气，被反复摩擦而鼓胀的乳头突然被紧紧夹住。

少年惊叫出声，生理性的泪水夺眶而出。

“耐心，男孩。还有一个。”

另一边也被如法炮制，丝毫不减的疼痛让Damian的手抓紧皮革手铐附带的锁链。

两个乳夹被短链相连，金属链的重量牵扯着乳夹，引来少年又一轮急促的喘息。

“想说点什么吗？”

男人的食指勾住短链中间，轻轻拉扯。

“谢谢……主人……”少年咬住下唇，头转向声音传来的方向。

勾住短链的手重重一抖，Damian看不到Dick突然变得复杂的表情。

慌乱、惊愕、恐惧……混合一处，化作原始的欲望。

“多乖的男孩。”Dick轻声道，奖励似的握住少年一直被冷落的阴茎，拇指在粉嫩的头部打转。而后是润滑剂被打开的声音，湿润的手指很快将少年的后穴扩张开，塞入一颗不大的跳蛋。凭大小和触感，Damian知道是那颗无线控制的。

遥控器显然在Dick手中，突如其来的轻微震动让他哼出声。那震动的小东西好巧不巧压在敏感点外周，Damian抬臀想让它滑进体内。

“啪！”

鞭响过后，少年全身从床上弹了起来，大腿内侧留下一道近似方形的红痕。

“不要动。”

皮制的马鞭从腿根一路上滑，在腹部不重地拍击几下后，上移到胸口，挑起金属短链，原本已麻木的乳头因此突然恢复疼痛，Damian咬住下唇并没有移动。

马鞭移到他的下颌，少年顺从地仰起头。鞭梢抵住少年的喉头，随着紧张滑动的喉结挑逗地移动。与此同时，体内的玩具震动频率被突然调高。

“吻它。”

马鞭挪到少年因快感而开阖的唇边，Damian意识迷蒙地亲吻着方才给他带来痛苦的皮革，甚至伸出舌来舔弄它。

欲望野兽一般在Dick脑海中叫嚣着，他想冲到少年腿间，抬起他的臀，就这么进入他。纵使是被当做恶魔继承人训练长大的Damian此时也毫无反抗能力，只能招架他的为所欲为。少年的内里一定如他的舌一样粉嫩，并且温热柔软的要命，Dick的手指进入时感受过那里的诱人……

停下，Richard，停下。

Dick大口喘着气，苍天垂怜，他现在的模样Damian看不到。

男人将遥控器调到最大，马鞭轻柔地拍打着少年鼓胀的阴囊，不时用鞭梢处方形的皮革摩擦着铃口。

“Sir，唔……”

Damian的胸口大幅起伏着，嗓音似是呜咽，但顺从地没有挪动分毫。

“Come for me, boy.”

白液打湿了马鞭和少年的腹部，若不是手铐的牵拉，Damian定会瘫软在床上。

Dick关掉跳蛋，放下马鞭，靠近少年。

“准备好，会很疼。”

他将少年揽进怀里，小心打开一侧乳夹。血液突然冲向敏感的乳头，Damian哭叫出声。

“好了，好了，就不疼了。”

Dick放轻语气哄着，将床头灯调暗才摘掉Damian的眼罩，不期然对上少年泛红而迷离的双眼，Dick一瞬间有些自责。

“我做的还好吗，sir。”

刚解开分腿器正在解手铐的Dick手上一顿，Damian从没在事后用过这个称呼。Dick将之归为今晚自己太过分了，幼弟还没恢复过来，于是微笑道：“非常好，让我惊讶。”

“那我可以得到奖励吗？”

Damian揉着被勒红的手腕，轻声道。

“Anything you want, my little prince.”

Dick下一秒就后悔了自己说的话。

少年利落下床，跪在了他腿间。

“Damian!”

“You just said anything!”

“但是……”Dick眼睁睁看着自己的裤头被解开，却没有反抗。

吼他，推开他，拒绝他，你正在犯罪，Richard。

抓紧他，插进他的嘴，用力干他，你肖想他很久了不是吗？

两种声音在Dick脑中轰鸣，像串了频段的收音机。

Damian已经握住他无处遁藏的欲望根源，伸出舌舔舐着。

Dick闭上眼，骨节分明的十指插进少年的发丝。

毫无经验的少年根本不知道如何取悦他，但Dick此时并不需要过多的刺激。

“Dami，躲开，我……”

男人轻拽着少年的发丝。

“射在我脸上。”Damian吐出鼓胀的肉柱，仰起头用鼻翼蹭着凸起的青筋。“Please, sir…master.”

浓重的低吼声仿佛认罪般的忏悔，欲液玷污了少年的俊颜。

Dick立刻跪下身，擦去幼弟脸上的污秽。

“Grayson…”Damian倒进长兄怀里，“别走。”

Dick熄了灯，把Damian抱回床上，撑在他身侧看着他沉沉睡去。

自始至终，Dick脑内一片空白。

 

 

 


End file.
